


How he met Gon's mother

by ephelid



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Absurd, Humour, Masturbation, NSFW, Other, Sharing a Bed, Tragic Romance, actually i don't think there's a word for what's happening in there, geological smut, off-everything humour, off-the-wall humour, offbeat humour, with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephelid/pseuds/ephelid
Summary: When Ging is forced to take the Pregnancy Stone as his new teammate, he thinks he can't be worse paired. Pregnancy Stone is cold, rigid, smooth, everything he isn't. He’s an experienced man, it’s a beginner stone. He has no idea it will be the one that will teach him everything about love, sex, family and regrets, the stone that will change his life forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This fic is based on the theory that Gon was created by Ging with the Pregnancy Stone on Greed Island. Someone brought it back and I just... had to.
> 
> I hope you'll have as much fun reading this fic as me writing it. And it was a lot.
> 
> You can come and hate me at nechrollomicon.tumblr.com !
> 
> PS : I'm sorry.
> 
> PPS : It's a lie.
> 
> ________________________________________________________
> 
> Porkofart did an amazing art of this fic you can enjoy here ! : 
> 
> http://porkofart.tumblr.com/post/158752368457/a-little-doodle-of-this-amazing-fic-from

 

When Elena introduced the pregnancy stone to Ging, he cringed visibly. “What is that ?”

“That” explained Elena “is your new teammate.”

“A team mate ? I don’t need a teammate. I work alone, you know that. I don’t need a nurse.” answered Ging.

He glanced at the rock in his hand. The pregnancy stone was everything he hated. Cold, polished, and obviously rigid. They were the exact opposite. How was he supposed to get along with this ?

“Don’t be a meanie” said Elena “ You know we have to check every card. Go easy on it. It’s its first day. It has been gained just yesterday.”

“A rookie rock, haha. Just fresh from school. Doesn’t know what life is. I’m a hands-on man? E, we can’t understand each other.”

Elena sighted. “It’s only for one month. I count on you. Hold it. Never let it down. OK  ?”

Ging groaned. He knew he was trapped. After all, he was the one who brought out this idea of testing cards. It was just to tease Laser by making him take the Witch Diet pills. Seeing him all skinny and crying over his ruined body was real fun.

Ging squeezed the stone, and shacked it : “Nice to meet you” he mutered.

“Good !” rejoiced Elena. “I let you introduce it to the Island. I go back to the reception.”

Elena didn’t even finished to turn around that he whispered to the stone : “Listen. I don’t like you, and I’ll make everything for you to hate me. I’m very good at it. Let’s make this month the worst.” As if she had heard something, Elena turned again to him, frowning in suspicion. Ging smiled and weaved at her. “Hey hey, just  making acquaintance ! I was about to bring to’ he thought real fast “... the coffee shop !”

“To Au’s ? Good idea ! I have a card to bring both of you here.”

“No need to bother, we…”

“I insist.”

Damn, this girl was a pain in the ass. “...Ok, thanks.”

Au’s was a coffee shop by Aiai city. It was the fanciest place on GI, and Ging knew the bartender personally (he created him.). Maybe this idea wasn’t so bad after all. He could impress Stone before it gets too comfortable with him. He needed to let it know who was the boss here.

The bartender was a magical guy (quite literally). Able to create the smoothest, tastiest, creamiest coffees, that fitted exactly your mood at the moment. An ability Ging made up a day the coffee machine went out of order.

He pushed the door that belled with a crystalline sound, and entered before the stone to set his dominance. He went to the bar, putting his firsts on the counter. Au greeted him :. “Hi Ging, how are you tod… Ho, Nancy ! You here ! What a joy ! I’d thought I’d never see you again when I heard you’d had to work with this loser.”

Ging looked around, to see for who the fuck this brat was ignoring him, but they were the only customers. And Au was obviously looking at the stone.

“What, you know this ?”

“Everybody knows Nancy ! She’s so funny and cool !”

Nancy ? The Pregnancy Stone’s name is Nancy ? He didn’t even know she had a name !

Wait. It’s a “she” ?

“It already went here ?”

“Nancy knows where the fun is.”

Ging stared at the stone. It - she - was playing the indifferent. Ging liked women who didn’t get flustered at the first compliment. Maybe he had a false first impression.

“Well…. Maybe you’re less of a bore than I thought” he grumbled, much to his own confusion.

Hey wait who’s a loser by the way ?

“So my little stony, what will it be for you today ? Let me guess. Something… whimsical. You need some stimulation. You’re getting bored, aren’t you ? I understand. Ging is not a company for you.”

“Hey, I’m right here.”

“Yeah, that’s a part of the problem.” said Au.

He wasn’t supposed to react like this. Ging created him to be always cheerful and accepting. Even his own creations couldn’t stand him, wtf.

Au put two drinks in front of them. “Here. it’s free for you.”

“It’s free for every creator.” reminded Ging.

He was humiliated by his own character, and worst than everything, in front of Nancy, the very first day. He needed to catch up. Nancy would never respect him in these conditions.

“Ok, we finish it and then we fly back home.”

“Already ? I’m a disturbance ? You and Nancy prefer to be alone ? I can go to the back shop.”

Ging blushed heavily. “It’s not what you think ! Nancy and I are teammate, no more !”

“Yeah sure” said Au with a wink. “Don’t forget I can read into people’s tastes.”

“For coffee ! And anyway we’re the exact opposite !”

“Maybe you too have more in common than you imagine” he ended with a wink again. It was very irritating. Ging had to fix this bad habit.

Au leaned against the comptoir next to Nancy, and started to chat excitedly, and laughed a lot. It  - she - seemed to have a solid sense of humour. He wouldn’t have expected that.

He didn’t get half the jokes and started to feel put aside. Even if he couldn’t explain why, he felt the urge to get her attention :

“Hey, Stone, you know how we call Au’s bills ? The c’au fee ! ”

“.....” answered Nancy.

What a bitch. It was hilarious. She hadn’t any sense of humour at all.

He finished his cup angrily. The coffee tasted more bitter than he remembered.

 

*******

  


By the end of the day, Ging realized he had no return card or accompany card. Nancy hadn’t her own book for lack of finger to put her ring on, lack of voice to invoke the binder or lack of general living form.

“Well I guess we’ll have to sleep in a hotel”

It had been hard to find a room at the last minute. All the organizers were here, and the hotels hadn’t been all builded yet.

“There is just one room for two left” said the hotelier.

“Well it’s not like I could cut my hand off anyway.” muttered Ging for himself. He’d just have to stretch his hand to the other bed and it would be alright.

But when he opened the room door, he realized the hotelier had a very specific idea of “room for two.”

“Why is there only one bed ?”

It was a two-person bed, yes sure, but one bed. Ging checked the bed base. Nope, it wasn’t two beds pushed against each other. It definitely just one big bed.

Well, that was embarrassing. Maybe Ging would have felt more comfortable is Stone was a guy, but who knew how women reacted in these situations (not him.)

“Well, It’s your first day. You must be tired. Take the bed.”

The stone showed no expression of relieve or similar, neither she rushed to the bed. Ging smiled. He appreciated people who knew how to rough. He didn’t expected this from a beginner. “I insist” he said. He started to respect her.

Ging laid on the floor, his arm on the bed where Stone nestled under the curtain.

He didn’t mind sleeping out of bed. He even liked it, when he was outdoor. He had the stars, the smell of earth, the wind playing in the branches. Here, he only had a hard floor and an uncomfortable position. It wasn’t the same.

There wasn’t even have a curtain. What a shitty hotel.

Ging lift his head up to the mattress level to see how Nancy was doing. The stone seemed to be curled upon itself more than usual for a stone. And she was settling at the edge of the bed. There was more than enough room for a human.  

Was it an invitation ? Looked like. It was… quite considerate. That meant the idea of Ging sleeping on the floor bothered her. Maybe she couldn’t find sleep. She would be so tired tomorrow. Not good for a second day. It only had one month to prove herself. Stones cared about their quarry,,, career. It would be so bad of Ging if he ruined it.

So he silently slipped into the bed. For Stone’s sleep. Her career. It was totally a disinterested move, he sweared, only motivated by responsibility, and he was a responsible man. (At this exact moment, all the other creators sneezed.)

He laid down, stiff as the stone, trying really hard not to touch her more than necessary. It was so awkward. He only knew her for a couple of hours. He didn’t expect this intimacy. It was… confusing, but also pleasant. Nancy was weighing in his palm, she let herself go without a second thought, with a trust, an abandon that touched him. He felt like a twitch in his stomach.

He looked at her. She looked so peaceful. Ging knew he couldn’t find sleep, but never considered a second to leave the bed. He started to feel agitated. Laying like this, next to each other, without a word, it was too much tension than he could bear. He had to say something.

“So errr… you’re asleep ?” he asked.

The stone kept on stoning.

Ok, bad idea. Actually it was worse.

“Just… hahaha I just hope you can’t sleep because of the coffee you drank.”

Did he just giggle ? What was happening to him ?

“But you’re already used to coffee anyway. It’s not like I made you discover it.”

Wait. How stones sleep ? How can you recognize a stone sleeping ? Wait, was she asleep ? Did Stone fell asleep with Ging lying on the floor, and woke up to him in its bed and trying to chat ? He would made the worst impression ever !

“I … I… I’m not a creep !” he said desperately. He had said this a thousands times in his life, and no one had ever believed him.

But Nancy didn’t looked like she was freaking out. She had too much personality for this. Ging liked that.

“You know” he started, feeling ridiculous. “I want to thank you. Every people I’ve met hated me in ten minutes. But you… you accept me as I am. You’re not judgmental. And I… I think it’s great.”

He looked away, pretending he was fascinated by the ceiling. He felt his heart racing. He wasn’t used to such effusion. It was new to him. But he felt secure with her. Everything seemed to natural.

He looked at her again. Nancy was true to form. Not the stone to try to take advantage to his temporary weakness. Ging felt grateful. He started to get himself comfortable, sliding closer to her. She didn’t move. She was getting warmer in his hand.

Ging came even closer. She smelled like earth and petrichor. “You smell good…” he muttered. Nancy was so flattered she didn’t even reply. Ging started to caress her with his thumb.

Ging has never been comfortable with women. Actually, he was - but women weren’t with him. It was the first time he wasn’t rejected. He didn’t know what to do.

He was still wondering if he could kiss her when he was doing so. She tasted like salt and dead leaves. He started to lick her smooth surface. She was so soft. He had never felt anything that soft. But her flavor reminded him something he knew - and he remembered. She was tasting like Au’s coffee. Au knew what people needed - and he guessed all he needed was her.

He wished he had the same power. He really wanted to know what she wanted - hoping it was him. He had never gone this far with a woman - with anyone. Or anything. He feared his inexperience would play against him. He was feeling nervous - a thrilling, electrifying nervosity. When Nancy rolled in his neck, he felt a shiver running down his back. All his nerves were on fire, his skin was hot and he hardly could breathe while he was kissing, licking, caressing her as if this night would never end.

He rolled on his back, Nancy upon him. The thin sheet couldn’t conceal any more his arousal. Nancy naturally slided on his chest, slipping under the sheet in one move. Ging gasped when she rubbed herself against the head of his dick. She was fresh, and so smooth. She knew every move, everything he liked, as if she was practicing since he was a teen. Still circling her in his hand, he grabbed his dick with his fingers to help her, and Nancy started to rub him up and down.

“Ho Nancy… You’re so hard…” he whispered, his breath taken away.

It was like Nancy would never have enough of him. She couldn’t stop to rub and press and caress his member, like a bumble bee dancing around a flower. She got soaked in his precum like a nymph entering a lake of cristaline waters. She was jumping up and down restlessly, like a deer happily gamboling into her native woods she hadn’t seen for years after she got captured and locked by an obscure drawer who wanted her to be a living reference to compete with the Disney studio but never succeeded because of a copyright issue and killed himself forgetting the deer in her cage who had to learn to read to free herself and then wrote a manifesto against the discrimination of animal without hands.

It seemed to Ging that, just like this comparison, his bliss would never end. But all bodies had their limit; his pleasure fulfilled him until some part of his body he didn’t knew they existed; his skin was burning, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t remember his name, or the stone’s one for that mattered, soon he couldn’t take any more, and after at least three minutes of pure ecstasy, he came thick and hard.

“Well I sure needed that” he said, weeping Nancy with the sheet. And he fell asleep.

********

This month was the happiest month he ever lived.

Nancy was everything he could wish for. Always here for him, always agreeing with him, always ready to go with him to every adventure. She was her princess, her best friend, her confidant. He started to shave, to shower at least once a week. He neglected his work.

When he found out he was pregnant, he freaked out a little, but Nancy’s reaction comforted him. She was always confident and hard to surprise. Everything would be fine for both of them. The three of them, soon.

When Elena settled an appointment with him by the sea shore, on the top on the cliff, Ging decided this beautiful view was the perfect place to announce they were expecting. Elena took a note in her book : “Good. You can drop the stone, now.”

Ging was so shocked he hardly could enunciate : “D...D...Drop her ? My Nancy ? Are you crazy ? We’re a family now !”

“Ging, it’s a fucking stone.”

“How dare you treat her this way !”

He hold Nancy up his chest, whispering softly : “Don’t mind her, honey. Nobody can understand our love.”

“By the way” said Elena who pretended she heard nothing “We created a new card, the Panda Nurse. I guess you won’t take care of the child.” It was so obvious that no one even bother to ask him.

“ _We_ are going to take care of him.”

“If you say so. Anyway, your mission is clear, you tested the stone, now you have to check the panda.”

The nurse slowly came to Ging, checking his temperature on his forehead, and made him sit on the grass. She started to massage his feet. “Hey, that’s nice.” he said.

“She’s programmed to take care of the pregnant person until the birth. We knew you liked it.”

“Well I guess I could get used to it. Nancy will learn to live with another woman.”

Ging had said that like a joke, but he would regret this sentence his whole life. The panda nurse signed him to take of his shirt so she could massage his shoulder. While passing his clothe over his head, the panda pull it to help him. But he was taking the fabric only with two fingers at the hand that hold the stone; the sudden pull surprised him, and the stone jumped off his hand.

“Nancy ! Wait ! It’s not what you think !”

But Nancy didn’t listen. She rolled over the slope, and without a look back, fell off the cliff.

“Nancy ! Nooooooooo !”

Ging ran to the cliff edge, stretching his hand to reach down, screaming as if Nancy could have caught his despair to climb up back.

Elena softly put a hand on his shoulder, and with a compassionate whisper, hold him back. “It’s too late, Ging. She’s dead.”

**********

“Here. You know all the story.”

Mito’s coffee was cooling off in her hand. Ging was rocking the baby in his arms, whispering soft words of goodbyes. “You understand, I can’t keep him. He reminds me of Nancy so much. His hair are as hard as her… I can’t look at him without thinking about throwing him off by the cliff.”

“Yes, I guess it’s better if I keep him.”

At the front door, while hugging for a goodbye, Ging whispered : “Tell him. Tell him who is his mother. This mesmerizing creature. Tell him about our love, our passion, our destiny. Tell him his father had walked every land, and seen every view, lived every adventures, but his love with Nancy was the most beautiful of all. Tell him that.”

And when Ging was gone, Mito slowly shut the door behind him.

“The fuck I won’t.”

  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


 

 

Art work by [porkofart.tumblr.com](porkofart.tumblr.com). Show them your love!


End file.
